


Born This Way

by Baamon5evr



Series: Glee Angst Meme Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Angst, kind of ooc, old fic, wrote this ages ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baamon5evr/pseuds/Baamon5evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done a million times, Shirts with deeper meanings than the ones already given. Give it a try. In Will's POV. Characters: Will, Emma, New Directions & Blaine. No Lauren sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born This Way

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I felt like the shirts should've been deeper so I changed the shirts of the glee members that weren't really focused on in the "Born This Way" episode, so Kurt, Rachel and Quinn's shirts didn't change. I don't really know Mike's character and his mannerisms well enough to get a new catch phrase, and I swapped Lauren out for Blaine, I feel like he has some demons he needs to face and thus the shirt.

Will's POV

The kids were up on stage while Emma, Rachel and I watched in the audience they were right in the middle of performing "Born This Way" but their voices were weak and the only students who remove their sweaters and reveal their shirts were Rachel, obviously, which said 'nose', Quinn whose basically owned up to the posters and said 'Lucy Caboosey' and Kurt who was the first and stated what we all knew 'Likes Boys' but we all knew he was still uncomfortable in his own skin, so seeing as the others were uncooperative I stopped the performance.

"Guys the point is to take off your shirt and reveal a part of you you'd rather do without. Why won't any of you take off your shirts?" I asked and was met with silence

"You know what? Let's go, every one let's go right now." I say

"Where are we going?" Quinn asks as they all dismount from the stage

"Choir room, now! Whether you all like it or not you're all gonna reveal those shirts and now, seeing as how Quinn, Rachel and Kurt are the only ones who have learned that this group is about acceptance you're all going to explain the shirts, let's go." They all looked scared, and angry, I didn't want to be so hard on them but they can't be afraid of revealing themselves to the world it's no way to live.

We all entered and I decided to let them decide when and who would go up we stared at each other for about five minutes, they were all stubborn.

"Oh for goodness sakes, I'll go if none of you cowards want to." Kurt says standing up

"No, I'll go first." Sam says and goes to the front removing his gray hoodie revealing his shirt that read "Manorexic". I didn't know what that was but Emma looked thoughtful.

"I'm pretty much obsessed with my body image. Girls always tell me I look hot and even some boys. My parents say I'm fine just the way I am, but I just look in the mirror and I either feel like I'm too fat or not buff enough and I just can't feel normal about it. That's why I always knocked you Finn, I felt bad about myself because you were so comfortable in your own skin and I just couldn't be. So I googled it and found anorexia, manorexia for boys." He returned to his seat he looked like he wanted to say more but didn't, Finn clapped his back comfortingly. Tina then somehow managed the courage and rose from her seat and zipped down her black sweater her shirt read 'Left in a Dumpster', my eyes widened at the shirt.

"I don't live with my mom I live with my dad and stepmom, my mom's in jail. When I was born she was a teenager, afraid because she lied to my dad about her age, while he was 25 at the time she was only 14. She had me prematurely and put me in a shoe box under her bed she forgot me there for two days until she took me out and put me in a dumpster outside my dad's apartment, he found me and found out who I was my mom was arrested after confessing." She sat down next to Mike who hugged her but her face held no emotion she looked just numb, blank like she wasn't there. Blaine removed his hand from Kurt and rose, removing his black blazer to show his shirt reading 'My Father disowned me',

"When I first figured I was gay my mom was first to find out and she didn't care. She said I was still her little boy and I'd always be but we wanted to keep my dad out of the loop, except I had a boyfriend and one of my father's friends told him he saw me kissing a boy, he immediately kicked me out, my mom was away on business and I had no way of contacting her so for the 3 months she was away I was homeless, until she got home and kicked him out but I begged her to send me to Dalton, I wanted to escape the harassment at my old school for my sexuality and previous living arrangements." He sat back down a grim expression on his face and took Kurt's hand again. Brittany detached herself from Artie and opened her white sweater it read "Autistic," I looked to Emma who looked just as shocked,

"When I was 6 I was really smart, I was always a smart kid but when I was 11 I just kind of shut down and when I did speak it was just the random things I was thinking, my parents found out I had Autism and so all that information I had I kind of lost it, it turned into jumbled heaps in my mind, that why I always kinda zone out here, everything is louder and it hurts my ears, their sensitive but someone with Autism they all have one thing that is better than other people and that's my dancing and coordination, unmatched by anyone." Her smile was bright

"Brittany your supposed to put something you don't like about yourself you seem to like your autism." I said gently, her smile immediately left,

"It's not my Autism I don't like so much as it's the way my parents look at me, like I'm an alien, a disappointment and disgusting and they rarely will let me out of the house, they like my sister way better she's normal." She sat back down, dejectedly on the chair next to Artie as he rolled to the middle Santana was whispering comforting things to her. His shirt said 'adopted' and everyone mirrored my confused look.

"I lied about the car wreck, my parents and I were on our way home from church and some drunk fools were trying to drag race, one hit us and we swerved into oncoming traffic and we hit this car that careened off the road then drove head long into an 18 wheeler, my mom died on impact, my dad died at the hospital and I managed to pull through somehow, for some reason. My godparents adopted me after I lived with for 2 years, I'm not embarrassed or anything I love my parents, both sets of them, I just. I don't know… I feel guilty, especially since I found out that car we hit was Kurt's mom and she died because of us and I'm so sorry Kurt." He finished tearfully; everyone had the tears that welled in their eyes at Tina's confession now spilling down their cheeks.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault." And got up and hugged him, and wheeled him back to his seat where Brit and Artie could comfort each other, Santana stood next on wobbly legs and I honestly didn't know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't her shirt baring her biggest secret and biggest pain, her shirt read 'I Miss My Baby Boy', everyone looked confused, shocked and in awe at Santana with her defenses down, we'd only ever seen her like this once before.

"When I was 14 I got pregnant, I was gonna give the baby up but I couldn't once I saw the ultrasound my parents felt the same. The father refused to be there but I didn't care, as far as I was concerned it was my baby and my baby alone, but my aunt she had a baby too, her baby was sick, she had leukemia. She wanted me to induce my labor so that she could get my baby's stem cells for hers, but I said "no" I couldn't risk my baby's life and the pregnancy had already been a hard one I couldn't do anything to put my baby at even more risk, but she yelled at me and cursed me and my own aunt stood there and called me a baby murderer and I couldn't take it, I collapsed. My baby boy was a stillborn; I named him Gabriel Michael, after the archangels because I'd like to believe that the angels themselves came down to take my sweet baby home. But I miss him if he were here I wouldn't be like this, this cold, bitchy, slutty home wrecker." She broke down in sobs Brit and Finn ran to her aid, Finn handed her off to Brittany after whispering something in her ear. Finn removed his brown hoodie it read 'Murderer', I didn't even know what to make of his shirt neither did anyone else because they all looked unsure, fearful and confused.

"Um, so I was like 5 or 6, my parents were off arguing again it was payday, I was bored, Tommy, remember Coach Sylvester's nephew, he was at my house and we were looking for something to play with, I looked in my dad's closet and on the floor there was a gun, I knew I wasn't supposed to touch it my parents had told me so many times it was hardwired in my brain but we were bored and we started playing with it, all of a sudden it went off. I looked up and Tommy's face was covered in blood, I shot him in his head. I was afraid and I tried to shut it off and instead I shot myself in the stomach, in one kidney. My dad came upstairs and I don't even know how but I ended up shooting him in the heart. He died and so did Tommy and I just lost a kidney, but I killed my own father and best friend, everyone kept saying it was okay but it wasn't I took away someone's child, he'd never grow up and I destroyed my mom's life, Ms. Sylvester's family, she hates kids because of me and she has a right to, I took away someone who was like a son to her, I just…" he sat tears silently slipping down, Santana wrapped her arms around his torso and Finn reciprocated the hug fiercely, lastly, Puck and Mercedes, surprisingly, went up together they were both already crying when they removed their red sweaters, Puck's shirt read 'Molested', and Mercedes' shirt read 'Raped' we all gasped and I looked to Emma she nodded in confirmation.

"Um, we knew this about each other because Ms. P thought it would be a good idea for us to go to her together and to a support group together as well so we can help each other accept what happened and move on." Mercedes started, and Puck breathed a deep sigh and dove into his horror story.

"My dad didn't just up and leave, I mean don't get me wrong he was a dead beat regardless but when I was younger he'd come into my room at night and he'd say 'good little boys listen and do whatever their parents tell them', so I let him do whatever he wanted because I wanted to be a good little boy for my parents just like nana said I should be, especially with the new baby on the way. One day my teacher decided it'd be a good idea to teach us about molestation and I talked to her and told her about what was going on, she contacted my mom who called the police, they didn't arrest him, my word against his and he was a "respected member of the community", my mom kicked him out and my uncles made it their life's mission to beat the living crap out of him daily and make his life hell, he left town. But I couldn't let it go, everyday the same words rang in my head 'good little boys listen and do whatever their parents tell them', I decided that if being a good boy meant letting someone take advantage of me then I wouldn't be a good boy, and I'd never be put in that situation again because I'd be able to fight back, so I killed Noah and I made myself Puck." He looked down when he finished and Mercedes took that as her cue,

"I was one of the youngest in a huge family, so I was easily forgotten about amongst the sea of family drama and it went unnoticed for a long time. I was only 2 when it started it was nothing really, my uncle, he just held me innocently at night while I slept, when I was 5 it turned weirder, he'd spoon me inappropriately and lifted my dress, said I was the prettiest woman ever, I'd say I was only a little girl and he said I was a woman, his woman." She shook her head in disgust and Puck held one of her hands, she seemed to gain confidence through this, they'd obviously known this about each other for a while, now come to think of it, I'd never caught Puck bullying Mercedes they seemed like they'd been there for each other forever, like they'd seen horrors in the world ten times over and were still seeing them and only had each other as anchors, they looked… old, too old for their ages, they were only 17 for Christ's sake. My musings were broken when she continued,

"I was 7 when he started to molest me, I didn't have anyone to tell me it was wrong, or notice the bruises that formed and never really quite blended into my skin, or the cuts or my jumpiness, I knew something was wrong with it, felt it, but he just reassured me and said that that was what uncles who loved their nieces very, very much did and that he would never hurt me and I believed him, he didn't really hurt me until I was 13 and he actually raped me for the first time and I screamed and pleaded and begged for it to stop it hurt so bad but no one came. For a year it happened and it never hurt any less like he promised, finally one day his daughter came back while he was raping me and she heard me and walked in on us, he was promptly arrested and thrown in jail he'll be there for the next 20 years, he's gone but I feel dirty, like my skin is forever tainted like I can never rid myself of him because he was inside of me. For my whole life he violated me and I blame family because they forgot I existed, they didn't protect me and once he was gone they forgot me again, when I got here I decided I would be loud and wear vibrant, neon colors so someone anyone would acknowledge that I exist, I mean it just got me slushied but it was proof that I was real and people could see me, I couldn't be quiet because I was afraid people would forgot me, I would forget me and I can't, I can't—" she broke off bawling her eyes out, Puck hugged her and walked her back to their seats. Kurt, Rachel and Quinn were holding a sobbing Blaine. Brittany, Artie, Sam, Tina and Mike were in a group hug and Finn and Santana soon joined in on Puck and Mercedes' hug. I noticed Emma crying silently and rushed to hug her and the room was filled with our gut-wrenching sobs, we sobered up.

"Alright, guys this is good we're a family and we shouldn't keep these painful things inside its good to let them out. Let's sing this song and hold our heads high, these shirts aren't who you are they are merely a painful part you'd rather let go of." I say hoping it's of some sort of comfort

"You are all such beautiful and talented children, your parents love you, Will loves you. I love you and we're all gonna get through this together." Emma said, surprising me and the kids when she said that and promptly went over and hugged everyone and then pulled Puck, Mercedes, Finn, Santana, Blaine, Sam and Tina into a group hug they seemed to be having an unofficial contest of who could cry the most tears as they were all drenched and drenching Emma, she seemed a little hesitant but didn't let go and start running for the hills. Emma really has come a long way with her OCD and watching her interact with my kids, I realized they were our kids and just how much they love and appreciated her but not as much as I did.


End file.
